


В мире, который сошёл с ума

by Plastic_Mind



Category: Firefly
Genre: Curtain Fic, Gen, Humor, Pre-Get (as for the author), unbetaed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кейли обожала нести в мир доброе и светлое, Джейн обожал деньги и Веру. Но доброе и светлое его тоже иногда настигало. Как сейчас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В мире, который сошёл с ума

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vasil_Cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasil_Cho/gifts).



> **Примечание:** АУ по отношению к фильму, Уош и пастор Бук живы и здравствуют.  
>  **Примечание 2:** Написано для **Vasil_Cho** по заявке в драббло-мобе: «Джейн + стихи».  
>  В тексте использована строка из «Илиады» Гомера, песни девятнадцатой (в переводе Гнедича).
> 
>   
>  Back row to the left, a little to the side   
>  Slightly out of the place   
>  Look beyond the light, where you'd least expect   
>  There's someone special
> 
> _Poets of the Fall — Someone Special_   
> 

Джейн уже успел проклясть всё, что угодно. 

Дернул же его чёрт спорить с капитаном по пьяни. Хотя если уж быть совсем честным, то с капитаном как раз спорить было весело. Изредка Джейну даже удавалось развести его на приличную сумму. Но неделю назад, с какой-то пьяной матери, капитан решил сделать приятное женской части экипажа, передав им право стребовать с Джейна полагающуюся сумму.

Сумма, по меркам Джейна, была довольно приличной, но подъёмной. И он уже было приготовился, потянувшись к весьма пухлому после их последнего предприятия кошельку, чтобы отдать долг. Но появившаяся в тот момент на лице Кейли восторженная улыбка и то, как она радостно хлопнула в ладоши и наклонилась к Инаре, чтобы прошептать что-то на ухо, заставили желудок Джейна сжаться раза так в два. 

Кейли обожала нести в мир доброе и светлое, Джейн обожал деньги и Веру. Но доброе и светлое его тоже иногда настигало. Как сейчас. Джейн судорожно выдохнул, пытаясь придать желудку нормальные, совместимые с жизнью габариты.

***

Шёл пятый день пытки. Каждое утро Джейн с остервенением закрашивал очередную цифру в календаре, собираясь в момент наступления часа икс, торжественно сжечь страницу с прошедшим месяцем с особой жестокостью. До этого приятного во всех смыслах события оставалось десять дней. Долбаных, чёртовых десять. Джейн смачно выматерился напоследок и открыл дверь своей каюты навстречу новому дню.

Завтрак Джейн предпочёл провести в угрюмом молчании, и на все попытки команды вовлечь его в беседу только бросал недовольные взгляды исподлобья. Целых два. Один достался Инаре, а второй Кейли. 

Зои хватило такта не вступать в коалицию, за что Джейн был безмерно ей благодарен. Хотя чёрта с два он бы когда-нибудь в этом признался. Сумасшедшей девчонки тоже можно было не опасаться: она не проявляла ни к «поэтическому флэшмобу», как окрестил его Уош (Джейн всегда подозревал, что быть женатом на первом помощнике капитана — та ещё пытка), ни к ораторским потугам Джейна никакого интереса.

Суть придуманного Кейли и Инарой «увеселения» сводилась к тому, что раз в день Джейн должен был читать стихи одной из представительниц женской части экипажа. После того, как Джейн в первый же день продекламировал счастливой от предвкушения торжества романтики над суровой действительностью Кейли что-то из солдатских виршей, Инаре однако же пришлось взять дело в свои руки.

Первые несколько дней Джейн с выражением мученика читал Кейли Шекспира, Инаре — список малосвязанных слов, что-то из малоизвестных неомистиков с края галактики. Зои Джейн декламировал Сунь цзы в оригинале — хоть и не стихи, но зато единственная отдушина — и с удовольствием делал бы это и дальше, но в какой-то момент мужская половина экипажа с подачи Уоша решила проявить мужскую же солидарность и помочь Джейну. 

Саймон взял на себя Кейли, Мэл — Инару, а Уош — Зои. И если первому особо удавалось роль Ромео — Кейли каждый раз млела от восхищения, а второму — бесконечные споры с Инарой о значимых именах в среде неомистиков, то, что читал своей жене Уош, так и осталось для всех тайной за закрытыми дверьми их каюты. 

И всё было бы прекрасно, если бы в конечном итоге Джейну не пришлось читать стихи этой сумасшедшей.

***

Ривер, не выказывавшая до того никакого интереса к всеобщему развлечению последней недели, поначалу показалась Джейну скорее даже выигрышным вариантом. Ровно до того момента, когда...

Библию Джейн отказался читать наотрез — очень ярко и в красках. Пастор Бук посмотрел на него с осуждением, но ничего не сказал. А Ривер прибавила день каторги за неуважение к чужой мудрости. И ещё два — когда Джейн попытался воззвать к чувству справедливости. Светившаяся в тот момент в глазах пастора Бука отеческая гордость заставила Джейна скривиться, как от несварения.

Джейн хотел было сторговаться с этой Ривер на Сунь цзы, но оказалось, что по правилам нельзя было повторяться. Джейн решил, что сегодня же вечером, за ужином, непременно выяснит, что ещё он не знает об этой идиотской затее. С его точки зрения и того, что принимающая сторона должна одобрить «плату», было уже чересчур. А ещё стоило запомнить на будущее, что с этой сумасшедшей нужно держать ухо востро. Не то чтобы Джейн ей и до этого особо доверял, но теперь...

В конце концов, и не без помощи Инары, подозревал Джейн, Ривер разжилась творением чувака со смешной фамилией Гомер, которое и вручила Джейну меньше чем через час со словами:

— Вот! Читай. 

И тут же уселась перед Джейном, скрестив ноги и склонив голову набок с явным ожиданием во взгляде.

Джейн, сидевший на лестнце и пребывавший в душевном единении с Верой, которую он чистил, и окружающим миром — как прямое следствие этого, чуть не выронил из рук горячо любимую винтовку от неожиданности. 

Час назад, когда Ривер вылетела из трюма, где они с пастором занимались проверкой и закреплением груза, с фанатичным блеском в глазах, Джейн было подумал, что у него есть несколько часов абсолютной свободы, не отягощённой ничем, кроме таскания тяжестей и религиозных наставлений. 

Как и всегда с этой сумасшедшей девчонкой, он, очевидно, очень сильно ошибся.

***

Джейн аккуратно положил Веру на стоящий рядом ящик и нехотя потянулся за книгой.

Единственная, но, пожалуй, непреодолимая проблема заключлось в том, что все эти закорючки в книге он видел в первый раз. Несколько минут прошли в томительном молчании, когда Джейн то переводил взгляд на Ривер, то снова опускал его на стройные ряды нечитабельной белиберды. 

Ривер тем временем успела раз пять поменять позу, придвинушись к нему на добрых полметра, но так и не перестав вопросительно смотреть. Наконец, Джейн сдался:

— Что это за чёртов язык? Я такого не знаю, — внутри него начинала закипать злоба на чёртову сумасшедшую, которая не иначе как издевается. 

— Конечно, не знаешь, это же греческий, — Ривер широко улыбнулась, произнеся это так доверительно, будто секретом с ним поделилась. 

И придвинулась ещё на пару сантиметров.

Джейн ни разу в жизни не поднимал руку на женщину или ребёнка и не собирался начинать, но в тот момент у него было серьёзное желание перквалифицировать Ривер в какую-нибудь особую категорию. Остановило его даже не то, что подобное не соответсвовало его внутреннему компасу правильных поступков, сколько то, что Ривер без особых усилий могла надрать задницу нескольким таким, как он, разом. 

Джейн с осторожностью и затаённой обидой на преследующую его в последнее время кармическую несправедливость спросил.

— И? — он попытался вложить в это короткое слово всё своё раздражение.

А девчонка будто только этого и ждала. Со скоростью и грацией ножа-бабочки, блеснувшего в руке противника, она вскочила со своего места и, сделав пару замысловатых пируэтов, уселась на ступеньку рядом с Джейном, почти прижавшись к его плечу и доверительно заглянув в лицо.

— Зато я знаю. Хочешь почитаю? — И улыбнулась как-то робко и по-детски.

Джейн решил, что после того, как выйдут положенные шесть дней, стоит либо бросить пить, либо начинать копить на новый желудок.

***

Пастор Бук возвращался в трюм после короткого отдыха, чтобы доделать остатки работы, которую им с Джейном поручил капитан.

Услышав медленное и напевное «в ризе багряко-златистой из волн Океана денница» на греческом, он застыл от удивления у самого выхода на лестницу. Перегнулся через перила и увидел, как несколькими пролётами ниже, голова к голове, сидят Джейн и Ривер. 

Стоило Ривер дочитать до конца главы, она, словно дождевая капля с крыши, сорвалась с места, и начала наизусть читать этот же кусок из «Илиады» уже не на греческом. Ривер то утекала вдаль по трюму в замысловатой помеси танца и попытки подчеркнуть особо значимые с её точки зрения моменты выражением лица, движением рук, то как прилив возвращалась на место, садилась перед Джейном скрестив ноги и, смотря на него снизу вверх, продолжала рассказывать. 

Лица Джейна видно не было, но нехарактерное для него молчание, как он неотрывно следовал взглядом за перемещениями Ривер, поворачивая голову, и позабытая винтовка — говорили сами за себя.

Что-то странно щемящее, неловкое, но искренее вспомнилось пастору Буку при взгляде на эту картину — что-то из прошлого, в котором дети не знали, что такое война с Альянсом, а только читали о героях и злодеях в книжках. 

И вместо того, чтобы спуститься в трюм, пастор тихо вернулся в свою каюту, здраво рассудив, что в мире, который давно сошёл с ума, всем положен лишний час отдыха.


End file.
